Ryu
"Form change!" -Ryu before switching forms Description A weak-looking cat, Ryu is mostly white with a grey stripe going down his back and belly. He wears a necklace which has a charm having five coloured stones, red, blue, yellow, purple, and white. This allows him to access his forms. Personality Ryu is a friendly cat who travels the world. He is calm and collected, but in battle, his personality changes depending on whatever form he is in. Forms Slash form= In slash form, Ryu becomes orange with a white stripe down his back and his eyes turn blue. His claws grow long, giving this form its name. He wildly attacks and uses whatever resources he can to defeat his opponent. Acting hot-headed, Ryu is surprisingly strong in this form. The transition involves immense heat in the air around him as he stands on his rear legs. His front paws glow and the claws grow in size as his fur becomes orange before the heat subsides |-| Strike form= Ryu turns a bluish grey. His eyes are orange in this form. He gains the ability to swim. His tail grows longer and is used as a weapon. It acts as a whip-like weapon, and he fights calmly with little regard for failure. He also tries to think ahead and outsmart his opponent. He speaks calmly, reflecting his personality in Strike form. When switching to Strike form, the air becomes quite cold for a moment. His tail glows and gets a bit longer as the temperature return to normal and he slowly fades into his blue colour |-| Fang form= His main colour becomes yellow with a white ring around his neck. His eyes turn black, and as evident by the form's name, he gains fangs to fight with. He acts somewhat cocky and brags about his strength as he fights. He uses this form as a defensive measure, or to protect those who might be in danger. He gets a deep and gruff voice, but he acts very protective. As he Changes into this form, he goes into a low stance and a yellow light surround him as he opens his mouth wide and two of his teeth glow and become fangs. He changes colour when the fangs grow |-| Blast form= He changes to a strange purple colour. His eyes become yellow and he is able to shoot projectiles out of his tail. Ryu lowers himself with his tail over him like a scorpion to shoot. He acts rather immature in this form as well. He moves quickly and if he is mad, he fires in a frenzy. His voice gets higher, and he tends to have little regard for anything other than defeating his opponent. Because of that, he uses Blast form sparingly. During the form switch, he trots around his opponent surrounded by a purple light and gets into a position in which his tail is above him pointed at his opponent. He then instantly changes colour, completing the transition |-| Wing form= His favorite form. He becomes white with gold around his eyes and yellow around his shoulders and paws, as well as a bit of yellow around his waist. His eyes become cyan. He uses his claws(normal size) to fight and he gains wings to fly. He uses this form whenever he can, and fights gracefully and is easily able to overpower most opponents. His voice gets a little higher, and his personality remains mostly the same as normal. To attain wing form, he closes his eyes as a bright light engulfs him and feathers fall from the sky around him, then come together to form his wings. His eyes snap open with a cyan flash, and the light fades and the remaining feathers slowly glide to the ground before disappearing History As a kit, he was always scrawny and weak. As a resut, he tried to avoid fights and was often targeted due to his lack of strength. One day, while exploring with his family, he found a strange looking necklace. He put it on at once and was unaware that it has the ability to give him access to his forms. When he translated the markings on the ruins nearby, he closed his eyes and muttered "Strike form". He had performed his first form change and was overjoyed about his newfound strength. After learning what it could do, He used it to protect himself and his family. Over time, he became more adept to it. When he grew older, he decided he wanted to be an explorer. Wandering around, fascinated by the world around him, he is comfortable in most areas of the world. During one of his explorations, he met Clock, Runner, Goldenswift, and Hellfire. He took part in rescuing Willow and Yuto when they were captured by Virus wolves, then when everyone else returned to Eagles Edge, he continued his exploring. He eventually came across Eagles Edge. Knowing that RASPIC and the thieves guild were gaining territory around the town, he decided to stay there. Letting Hellfire, Runner, and the rest of the gang know he was staying for a while, he found a home that was empty, and made it his. Later, Runner asked him to fly around and spy on Heartstorm for reasons he did not reveal. Ryu did as he was told, and upon returning to where Runner was, he met Copperwing. He found her to be beautiful and tried to impress her with his form change, which ultimately worked. Surprised to see another winged cat, he invited her to stay with him, and she agreed. Not even a month later, Silva and Ren showed up at his door. At first outraged to see them, he prepared to fight. Copperwing asked how he knew them. He revealed that he was once a member of RASPIC under Ren's rule, and that he left after Silva took over. Silva threatened Ryu, saying that if he revealed RASPIC's secrets to anyone, then he would be killed. with that, Silva and Ren took their leave. Everything was normal for a while. But Ren and Eri had been dispatched to steal Ryu's necklace. Copperwing had left to go hunting, and Ren barged in and pinned Ryu down as Eri manages to get the necklace off. Ryu was too hurt to give chase, and in distress knowing his only source of being able to fight was taken from him. Family UNKNOWN Category:Character